


白塔

by ShirokawaKagami



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirokawaKagami/pseuds/ShirokawaKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese!<br/>牢犯先生的嘴巴很甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	白塔

#肉文就不要讲究剧情啦  
#监禁PLAY（？）  
#答应我，不要讲究剧情哦

身为一个狱卒，沢田纲吉可是很称职的。  
虽然没有人给他发工资，在这种鸟不生蛋的地方也不会有领导来视察，再称职他也不可能从狱卒升职成为典狱长。再说了，事实上，这里只有他和塔顶的牢犯两个人，似乎并没有什么典狱长之类的岗位。但是，沢田纲吉还是很称职的，他从不偷懒，每天除了必要的休息时间他都在监视着牢犯先生，到时到点他就会去给牢犯先生送饭，即使牢犯先生总是对他恶言相对，他也微笑着不会做出任何反驳。跟牢犯维持良好的关系可是很重要的。  
今天，标准好狱卒沢田纲吉也一如既往地准时给牢犯先生送去午饭。  
牢犯先生被关在这高高的白塔的塔顶——虽然这么说，实际上牢犯先生只是自己呆在那个小房间里不出来而已。那个房间的门口并没有上锁，他想走的话随时可以。但是，他就是被关在那里了，他出不来。  
慢慢地推开有些沉重的木门，沢田纲吉走进牢犯先生的牢房里。  
虽然这小房间不算大，但是因为里面放着的东西——一张床，一张桌子，连椅子都没有——很少，所以多少显得有些空空荡荡。  
“午饭到了……哦。”  
不要误会，沢田纲吉并不是那种会把语气词隔空说当成萌点的人，只是那个空档里他的嘴巴忙着做别的事情了而已。是的，他被吻了。  
虽然这并不是常见的情景，但也绝非第一次。沢田纲吉刚刚上任的那天，牢犯先生一看到他就把他抵在门上，狠狠地用他的嘴唇碾压沢田纲吉的嘴唇。  
啊……就算是现在想起来也还是觉得很痛呢。  
牢犯先生把舌头伸进沢田纲吉的嘴巴里，沢田纲吉轻轻地咬了一下，感觉有点甜甜的，应该是昨天给牢犯先生的巧克力都被吃光了吧。  
“还有空在想别的事情吗？”牢犯先生就像是会读心术一样，他用异色的双眸不满地瞪了沢田纲吉一眼，然后咬了一下沢田纲吉的下唇。虽然说是咬，但其实跟挠痒痒没什么区别，沢田纲吉只觉得有中酥酥麻麻的感觉从被咬到的部位开始扩散，一点一点，像是把石头丢进平静的湖里，湖面泛起的一圈一圈的波纹一样。  
就在沢田纲吉还在想着下周要不要减少对牢犯先生的巧克力供应量的时候，他就发现他已经被牢犯先生连拉带扯地拽到床上了。  
说实话，牢犯先生的住宿环境其实不差，床的尺寸不算小，而且也柔软，至少沢田纲吉被牢犯先生压着跌落在床，他的背部也没有感到很痛。当然啦，如果牢犯先生肯温柔一点就更好了。  
但是牢犯先生似乎并不打算跟温柔扯上关系，他跨坐在沢田纲吉的大腿上，还没等沢田纲吉从跌落在床的冲击中缓过气来，他就已经开始动手粗暴地扯下沢田纲吉的裤子。  
听着布块撕裂的声音，沢田纲吉有点心疼自己的新内裤，那是最近才快递过来这小岛上的啊，下一批新的就要等一个月之后才能到了，而且那是『』挑的啊。  
诶，『』？谁？  
他的双唇稍微开合了一下，似乎想要发出什么声音，但是等声音快要发出的时候，他却发现自己忘了自己想要说什么了。沢田纲吉感到有些难过，他的脑袋开始有点痛，不是很严重的那种，就是一点一点的，在大脑的某个角落里一点一点地发着痛。  
但是他没有太多时间和空暇来继续思考这些近乎于虚无的东西，因为他感觉到自己的下体被一个温暖而湿润的腔室包裹着了。  
沢田纲吉慢慢地坐起身，然后把手放到牢犯先生头顶翘起的发丝上。说起来这个发型真奇怪，虽然仔细想想自己好像也没见过太多别人的发型，但就是觉得牢犯先生的发型很奇怪。不过这并不重要，重要的是，他喜欢。  
牢犯先生今天似乎特别的热情，是因为巧克力吃多了吗？他的舌头很灵活，缠绕着沢田纲吉的性器的动作几乎可以说是优雅。而且他很有耐心，从顶端到末尾，他一点都不肯放过，全都很仔细地用自己的舌头安抚过去。  
“唔，不要用舌头。”  
但是沢田纲吉觉得受不了，随着牢犯先生舌头的下移，传到他本来就有点翻腾的大脑里的刺激感不断地攀升。他想，如果再这样下去，他就要交代在这了，那样的话会将床单弄脏的，这可不是一个称职的狱卒该做的事情。  
牢犯先生很配合，他只是轻轻瞥了沢田纲吉一眼，就很顺从地将那根刚刚被他舔过的东西全部吞进嘴巴里。  
当他的东西的顶端顶到牢犯先生的喉咙时，沢田纲吉就后悔了，啊啊，这样就更受不了了。不过还好，这样的话，就算射了也不会弄脏床单。  
牢犯先生其实很好看，虽然是男生，皮肤却要比很多女生都要白，而且鼻子也很挺，虽然中分发型对很多人来说都很奇怪，但是对牢犯先生来说却似乎是个例外，鸢蓝色的头发被拨在两边，反而使得他的一红一蓝的异瞳更为凸显——真是的，红蓝双眸可是犯规的啊，沢田纲吉想着。  
他看着对方的双眸渐渐地因为一些水汽而湿润迷蒙起来，苍白过头的双颊也泛起了近于病态的红。真是可爱啊，这个奇怪的念头在他的脑海里浮现，要是平时他肯定觉得自己是傻了，毕竟总是对他恶言相向的牢犯先生跟“可爱”实在是相去甚远。但是现在他能做的只是将手掌下移，如愿地摸到了牢犯先生的发尾。很柔顺，鸢蓝色的长发就像是什么温和的动物的尾巴一样。  
——牢犯先生的嘴巴，真的很甜呢。  
性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住的感觉很舒服，简直就像是用将融未融的巧克力包裹住那个地方一样。噫，这个想法简直是要自己以后再也不吃巧克力的节奏嘛！  
不过，下个星期还是多给牢犯先生几根巧克力棒吧。  
他这么想着，忽然一阵如同电流一样的刺激感从性器的顶端传来，他用力按住牢犯先生的后脑勺，想要把自己的东西全部送进口腔中的热源，哦，那是指牢犯先生的喉咙啦。  
牢犯先生也配合得很，一边吸着沢田纲吉的东西，一边用那要命的舌头慢慢地慢慢地拨弄着处于爆发边缘的东西。  
眼前闪过一道白光，嗯，沢田纲吉射了。  
在这个过程中，他一直看着牢犯先生，直到白浊的液体从他的嘴角渗出来他才想起要去接着以免弄脏床单。  
仍然含着他的东西的牢犯先生吞咽了一下，盯了沢田纲吉去接住那些液体的手一眼，然后略带不满地瞥了沢田纲吉一眼，接着就把他嘴巴里的别的液体全都吞了下去。  
糟了。糟了。糟了。  
本来就有点浆糊状态的大脑连续敲响了三次警钟。  
快逃，不逃走的话不行。快逃啊。快。  
但是，身体拒绝了跟大脑的合作。沢田纲吉扳着牢犯先生的肩膀，把他压在床上。  
这叫以牙还牙，让你也感受一下被压在床上的滋味——虽然其实并没有什么滋味就是了。  
牢犯先生看着他，双眼稍微眨了一下，然后嘴角勾起一个微妙的角度。一个很好看的角度。  
所以沢田纲吉就亲了下去了。  
可惜的是，事实上，牢犯先生的嘴巴并不甜。尽管知道那是自己的东西的味道，但沢田纲吉还是忍不住皱了下眉，但这点点的不适很快就被他忘了。因为牢犯先生有根要命的舌头。  
他的舌头跟牢犯先生的舌头交缠着，与此同时，他刚刚接着自己的东西的手顺着牢犯先生的腰向下滑，一直到双腿之间的穴口处。  
沢田纲吉想将沾有精液的手指慢慢地塞进去，毕竟他可是个称职的狱卒，可不能对牢犯施以体罚。但才刚进去一根食指，穴口的细肉就开始颤动收缩，就像是要将他的手指全部吞下去一下。  
像嘴巴一样啊。难道牢犯先生的身体结构比较奇怪？  
他想问一下牢犯先生，但是他想想还是别问的比较好，感觉问了自己会没有什么好下场。  
“啧。”沢田纲吉想慢慢来，但是牢犯先生从来就不会让他如意，他忽然坐起身，拔出沢田纲吉的手，然后用腿勾住沢田纲吉的腰。  
“「」，进来。”  
「」？他在叫自己吗？为什么，为什么已经听到了他的声音却听不到他在说什么呢？明明，已经那么近了。那么近的距离也听不清的话，自己还能听得清什么呢？  
很悲伤，忽然很悲伤。  
那种情绪就像是黑色的潮水，一点一点拍打着岸边，一点一点上涨。  
直至把自己整个人淹没过去。  
但是没有。因为牢犯先生忽然很没有耐心，他看着不知为什呆愣住了的沢田纲吉，再一次将他压倒在床上。  
牢犯先生摁着沢田纲吉的胸膛，双手紧紧地压着他的肺部，直到沢田纲吉感到缺氧而咳嗽时才放开，然后用自己的后穴对准沢田纲吉的性器坐了下去。  
毫无扩张的进入自然是很难受的。而且难受的不仅仅是被进入的牢犯先生一个人，沢田纲吉也觉得难受极了，他只觉得自己的东西被狠狠地绞住，很痛很痛很痛。  
但没多久，那绞着他的地方开始变得湿润，变得温暖，变得柔软。原来的痛苦变成了舒畅的感觉，他感觉自己想要抽插，但是他又被牢犯先生压在床上。这种想而不得的感觉并不难受，反而像是，嗯，就是那种，甜蜜的苦恼。  
“啊……”随着一声甜腻的呻吟声，牢犯先生动了起来，慢慢地，抬高又放下。  
沢田纲吉感觉自己的东西在那个温暖而柔软的地方进去又出来，只是很简单的活塞运动而已，但是他却感到舒服极了。  
为什么呢？为什么呢？  
他用混混沌沌的大脑思考着，手抬起来，摸上牢犯先生的脸颊，撩起他耳边的发鬓。  
对啊，为什么呢？  
然后他笑了起来，坐起身抱住正在取悦着他也在索取着他的牢犯先生。他的双手穿过牢犯先生的腋下，交叉，然后环住他白皙的脖颈，感受着薄薄的上皮层以下的血管跳动的规律——跟自己一样的。  
大概是因为，自己也是爱着牢犯先生的吧。  
只是，为什么呢？  
为什么，明明已经那么近那么近，明明他们已经近到距离为负了，他还是觉得眼前的这个人熟悉而陌生，熟悉到他知道他身体上每一个敏感点的所在，又陌生到他叫不出他的名字。  
啊啊，牢犯先生。  
“你还爱我吗，〔〕？”  
—End—  
感谢吃下这块意味不明而且不好吃的肉。  
万万没想到，第一次炖肉居然是这种东西……


End file.
